Coma Dreams
by RiverDragonWarrior
Summary: John wakes up from a coma to fine his life with Sherlock Holmes wasn't quite what he'd thought.
1. Chapter 1

John looked up at Sherlock, he was standing on the roof top.

"Goodbye John." He said and fell forwards, falling through the air and hitting the ground. John ran forwards but fell to the ground as a cyclist hit him. He pulled himself up and staggered towards Sherlock. The people who had gathered around him tried to stop him, but he needed his friend, his best friend.

"I'm a Doctor, let me come through, let me come through please. He's my friend, he's my friends, please. Jesus no, god no." John couldn't find any more words, his head was spinning and he couldn't see straight. His best friend was dead...

John opened his eyes, everything was white, he could hear the beep of a heart rate monitor somewhere in the room. Then he heard a voice, it was echoy and muffled but he clearly heard his sisters voice calling his name.

"John? John oh think god your awake, you had us all worried for a moment then." She said in a emotional voice.

"W... what happened?" John asked slowly, he was very confused and disoriented.

"You where shot in the shoulder, John. Your home now, in England, safe." Harry said.

"What do you mean? How long have I been here?" John asked in the same slow way.

"You've been here for about a month and a half John, you've been in a coma for a long time." Harry informed her brother.

"W... I don't understand, I was, he was de..." John trailed off; he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Doctor Holmes said that you would have probably had some sort of coma dream, it's one of the ways your brain tries to cope with being in a coma apparently." Harry said slowly to her brother so he would understand.

"Doctor Holmes?" John asked.

"Yes, he's a lovely man, tall with curly hair, he's got a strange first name though. Something like Sher-" Harry started but was stopped by John.

"Sherlock Holmes." John said, sitting up in the hospital bed. "It was just a coma dream, everything we did, just a dream." John said, slightly heartbroken.

"Doctor Holmes said that sometimes the dreams can feel like real life, for the first couple days you might not be able to sort the dream from the real world." Harry said to her confused brother.

"But it was all so real." John said, a small sob escaping his mouth.

"I think you should get some rest, I'll get Doctor Holmes." Harry said.

Harry left the room and a few minutes later Doctor Holmes walked in, John was almost breathless as he saw the man. He looked just like Sherlock; every little detail was the same.

"Hello Doctor Watson, may I call you John?" He asked as he checked the heart rate monitor.

"Uh, yes sure." John said slowly, he didn't know what to say, the man in front of him 'was' the great consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, but he really wasn't in just as many ways.

"How are you feeling, I can only imagine how confused you are right now." He said in a calm and upbeat voice, nothing like the Sherlock he knew and had grown to love.

"I... I'm fine." John stuttered. "How long will I be here?" He asked.

"A good few weeks yet, John. You've been in a coma for a long time, and depending on the severity of your injuries, you might need to learn to walk again." Doctor Holmes explained to John. "And you're going to be seeing a lot more of me."

oOo

Hope you like this, please leave me reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

John sat, staring at the dirty white of the hospital walls. Two weeks had passed since he had woken up and he was still struggling to decipher real life from his coma dream. Every time he saw Dr Holmes images of Sherlock falling, flashed in front of his eyes.

Dr Holmes was right, John would have to learn to walk again, and he would forever walk with a limp now. But John didn't mind the hospital much, Dr Holmes was very nice (unlike the Sherlock he knew and loved) and there was a lovely nurse, Mary Morstan. She looked after John and was helping him to walk, over the past few weeks he had grown very fond of her.

Harry didn't visit much, John didn't mind. His parents visited a few times, they talked to Dr Homes most, worrying about the little Johnny. But the real reason that John didn't mind staying in the hospital for so long was Dr Holmes, although John just called him Sherlock.

"So how are you feeling today John?" Dr Holmes asked as he walked into the room.

"Helpless." John complained.

"You said that yesterday." Dr Holmes laughed as he checked John's medical notes and the many beeping or flashing machines that were dotted around the room.

"Because I feel the same, every day I wake up and I'm stuck here, I should be out there, doing things." John sighed, hopelessly.

"You'll be out of here soon, you're a Doctor you should know that." Dr Holmes hummed in an upbeat way.

John just sighed, staring deep into space with a blank face. "Something the matter, John?"

"What? Oh no it's nothing, just that the dream I had was so real. I have to keep telling myself that none of it was real and it's breaking my heart." John breathed, defeated.

"Tell me about it, John. What happened to make it so heart breaking?" Dr Holmes asked in the voice of a therapies.

John thought for a moment and then, after deciding that it wouldn't hurt to tell his Doctor. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"And then you fell, and I couldn't stop you. Then I woke up here." John sighed out the last part of the story.

"John I, I don't know what to say." Dr Holmes said slowly.

"He would have, he always had something to say." John laughed, remember good times.

"You should write it up, turn it into a book." Dr Holmes suggested. "It would give you something to do whilst you're here."

"That's not a bad idea you know." John agreed.

"Sherlock Holmes, the great Consulting Detective." Dr Holmes said proudly.

"He was a great detective be a terrible human, he could never get his head around society." John half laughed, half sighed.

"Well it's been lovely talking to you, John. But my break is over now so I must tend to my other patients." Dr Holmes sighed.

"When's Mary on break?" John asked just as Dr Holmes was about to leave the room.

"Ten minutes, I'll tell her you asked after her." He said and left the room.

After slightly longer than ten minutes, in walked Mary Morstan, a bright smile on her face as she saw John.

oOo

Sorry for the shortness of this, but you know if you leave a review, favourite or even follow the story then I'll be bound by a blood oath to write more and longer chapters.


End file.
